


The experiment

by Sutherland9



Category: Maximum Ride, Transformers Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: (AU). In a secret facility.. Scientists created human/animal hybrids. With almost every animal on Earth.. Some of the experiments escaped. Six, with aid from a scientist. Three others, by their own methods. Now,they hide in secret.. As new friends, and enemies, show themselves.





	1. The escape

(Author's note.. I wondered, what it would be like if the humans from Prime.. Were also experimented on, by Itex. And.. Here it is). 

(A secret lab, in Death Valley. Years ago). 

Nine experiments.. Human children, with animal DNA. Experimented on, by scientists. Within the facility, were a number of nurses. Only one nurse, had any connection to an experiment. 

This nurse, was June Darby. She had black hair, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and was always dressed in her nurses uniform. When the scientists attempted to take her son, she wouldn't let them. Though, her son had been born different than most human beings, she would still never let them take him. So, she made a deal that they could take him, but she would have to go with them. As unwilling is the other scientists were, they knew they had no the choice. So, for the past 12 years, she had been working in the laboratory. Seeing experiment, after experiment. She was in charge of 'keeping track of' three particular experiments. Unlike the others.. She recorded the homes.. And fates, of the experiments' families. 

Her only living family, was her son, Jack. The oldest, of the three experiments she had to 'watch.' He looked quite like his mother, with raven hair, and blue eyes. Though June could leave the laboratory, whenever she wanted.. Jack wasn't as lucky. He was valuable to the scientists. One of their many, human-wolf hybrids. They wouldn't give him the kindness, that she did. So, she never left it. To keep her loving eyes on him.. And, hoping he'd forgive her, one day. For every action she did, in that lab. Her home, in Nevada, would wait for them. 

She looked all the other experiments, by age. One girl, was Japanese. She had black hair, that had a light shade of pink, and brown eyes. Her name was 'Miko.' She was a year, younger than Jack. She was a mix of human, and cheetah. The scientists found her heritage, AND DNA valuable. To avoid any problems, in the future.. They killed the girl's parents. 

The youngest of the three.. He had brown hair, eyes, and glasses. He was near sighted, hence why Itex provided him glasses. His name was Rafael (and, for those of you thinking it, no, not like the ninja turtle). He was a mix of human, and one of the most intelligent (yet stubborn, and often violent) animals on Earth.. The Bull. He was young. Four years behind Jack. But.. He was stubborn.. Intelligent.. And, psychically strong enough for his age. His family, was a large family.. Who were all killed in a fire, shortly after his birth. 

They had suffered for years. From birth.. To now. They'd been stuck, most of their lives, in dog crates.. Across from six other experiments, who quickly became their friends. 

June couldn't stand to see it,any more. She whispered to her son, "I'll go get the car.. You help, get the others out of here." She was going to take them, to her home. But, she knew they'd have to get there in their own.. Without help from her. She left. 

One of the other scientists passed her. The chief geneticist of the Avian experiment. Who had formed a connection, with his own experiments.. And, was getting them out of the lab, as well. 

They escaped.. On the same night. It was only the first night.. Where something bizarre, would happen to them.


	2. Four years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been four years, since the experiments escaped the dreaded lab, that created them. They now live, not too far from each other, in freedom. While enjoying this freedom.. New friends.. AND enemies, show themselves.

(Mountains of Colorado. Four years later). 

In a house in the mountains.. A young woman, with long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, got out of bed. She dressed herself in a white shirt, and jeans. This, was Maximum Ride. Better known as Max. She'd had her recurring dream, of being chased. She shrugged it off. She walked downstairs, and looked for anything to make breakfast with. True, Max knew she couldn't cook (at all). But, hopefully, there was something she could put in the toaster. 

She passed a picture, of herself and eight other children, on the refrigerator. Aside from the other children, there were two adults in the picture. These adults were the benefactors of these kids. Three of them, lived in Nevada. Their benefactor, was June Darby. Max hadn't heard from them in a whole two months. 

The other benefactor was a tall man. He had brown hair, a mustache, and glasses. Behind his glasses, were brown eyes. Doctor Jeb Batchelder. A geneticist, who took care of Max, and the other five. He'd disappeared around 2 years ago. They all knew he was dead. 

Max said to the picture, as if her benefactor was still there, "Hey, Jeb." She moved on, looking for something to make breakfast with. 

As she did, a little boy, with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in striped pajamas, walked by. He said, "Morning, Max." He rubbed his tired eyes, as he had just woken up. 

Max said, "Morning, Gazzy." She patted his head, and got back to her task. She said, "Breakfast is.. A surprise, this morning." 

Gazzy said, "I'll pour juice." He went over to the fridge, and found the orange juice. 

From the top of the stairs, someone yelled, "OW! WHO MOVED THE TABLE, CLOSER TO THE STAIRS?!?!" A boy, around Max's age walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a white shirt, and jeans. He had short red hair, and faded blue eyes. This was Iggy. 

Max replied, sheepishly, "Sorry, Iggy! The staircase just looked so.. Empty." She wanted her home, to look as pretty as it could.. But, didn't want to endanger her family. 

Iggy replied, finding the couch, by feeling the walls, "Next time,warn me! I AM blind!" It was true. During an accident with scientists, Iggy completely lost his vision. 

Max replied, incredibly irritated, "Then please, act like you are." She was annoyed, whenever Iggy tried to pull crap on her. He was completely blind.. But, that didn't stop him from using his other sense (after all, he has the best ears on the planet). 

Iggy, despite being blind, was also quite the good cook. He said, "I'll make eggs." He got up, and started to cook. 

As Max looked around, something quickly passed her.. She thought, they'd be under attack. 

She turned to see, the oldest boy in her home. He had long blue-black hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed in an all black outfit. This was Fang. Aside from Max, he was the oldest person in their home.

Max said, angry, "Didn't we discuss, making a sound when you move?" He's been on this streak, since they were children. It was becoming annoying. 

Fang simply shrugged. The strong and silent type, as ever. 

Max told him, "Just.. Set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." She stormed up the stairs, to wake up the other girls of the house. 

She entered the girls' room. In the one bed, was a young Black girl. She slept in a white shirt, and black shorts. She had dark hair, and brown eyes. This was Nudge, the motormouth of their group. Max shook her and said, "C'mon! 'Nother day. Get up and face it." 

She turned to the other bed. A little girl, with blonde hair, and blue eyes sat on the bed. She was dressed in a red shirt and shorts. This was Angel. Sister of Gazzy, and youngest member of the Flock. 

Max was surprised, "Oh! You're already dressed." She'd known Angel to be quite efficient in the past, but this was surprising. 

Angel said, "Yeah. Could you do my buttons?" Her shirt was opened, and she couldn't do her buttons herself. 

Max replied, "Sure." She started to button the little girl's shirt. 

(About an hour later). 

The Flock all gathered (Gazzy had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a hoodie with a star on it, and jeans) and had breakfast. 

Angel said, smiling, "I know what we could do today. We could go visit our friends, in Nevada!" She'd wanted to hear from her fiends again. But, a trip from their home, to Nevada.. Without Max's approval.. That's suicide. 

Everyone looked to each other. They didn't have much else to do.. They lived not too far, from a strawberry field. But, they wouldn't be ripe for another 2 days. As well.. Known only to Max.. They were almost out of food (and money). So, this gave them a chance, to see if their friends were alright.. And hopefully solve a problem. Hopefully. 

The Flock agreed. They went outside and spread their wings. Max and her family.. Her Flock.. Were the world's first and only human-Avian hybrids. They flew, off to Nevada. 

As they did.. Something crashed, and destroyed their house.. This thing, was a gigantic capsule.. With a glowing purple symbol on it. 

(Meanwhile, Jasper, Nevada.) 

In a small house, a woman was making breakfast for her family. This woman, was June Darby. After helping the experiment children escape.. She'd gone back to working, in a hospital, as a nurse. 

A tall, skinny young man walked past her. He was dressed in a gray shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. This was June's son, Jack. He said, "Morning, Mom." 

His mother chuckled, "Morning." She looked at her watch, "Hey, make sure the other two get up, soon. I won't be able to drive you to school today." She finished making breakfast, and turned to her son, "And.. No using your abilities. I know you're fast but.." She looked down, knowing what would happen, if they did. 

Jack replied, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder, "Don't worry, Mom. We won't." He smiled, "Besides.. Your punishments, are worse than anything THEY could do to us." 

June chuckled at her son's joke, "Okay. Well, I'll probably be busy tonight. So, make sure you've got your keys." Being a nurse, took up a lot of time. So, June knew to give them keys, to get into the house, when she couldn't let them in. 

Jack said, "Of course, Mom." He walked over to the room, shared by his housemates . He opened the door, and saw Raf, a young boy dressed in an orange shirt and jeans, walk out of the room. 

However, in the room, was a teenage Japanese girl. Miko, dressed in a purple shirt was still asleep. Jack shook her, "Up." 

She responded, her voice muffled by the pillow in her face, "Go away." She didn't want to wake up. Especially, since she hated school. 

Jack said, "Either get up now, or I get Mom in here." 

Miko, not wanting to deal with June's wrath said, "Fine!" She got up, and got dressed. 

After breakfast, they all went off to school. On the way.. They smiled, as six friends landed not too far away from their school.


	3. Friends,and enemies  new and old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Flock reunite with their old friends, new ones show themselves. Meanwhile, a new enemy shows up and makes short work of the old one.

(Jasper high school, not long after the Flock arrived. ) 

Everyone was in surprise. They hadn't expected to see each other, in the same spot. The six flying hybrids folded their wings, and landed safely on the ground. The leaders of each group walked up.. And hugged. 

Max asked her friend, "Jack! What's up man?!" She hadn't seen him, in upward two years. Only taking phone calls. Last she saw him, was a scrawny little boy, who often liked growing his hair long, like Fang's. Now, he was still a little lanky, but not as much as he once was. He was quite taller, yet not as tall, as Fang. She wondered what all he'd been up to, as he didn't say everything that went on their lives, after the lab. Just stuff, like getting a job, but he didn't say what that job was. 

Jack laughed, "Not much. Just.. School, and work." He didn't want to worry her. Max was one of his best friends. Like many others, he couldn't lie to her. Even if he tried, she'd see right through it. He looked at her, "You really changed." He also hadn't seen her in a long time. She was now taller, with longer hair. She'd also grown in more.. Private areas (but, he knew Fang would kill him, if he talked about that). Jack was one of the few, who could predict that Max and Fang would become a couple (while,they hadn't at that point, he knew they would). He asked her, "So.. What about you guys?" 

The others examined the school building. Gazzy said, confused, "This is a school? Like.. A real school, and not like 'the' school?" He'd never seen one before (growing up, secluded from the rest of the world, makes it quite difficult to know what a real educational building looks like.) 

Miko, happy to see her friends, joked, "By government standards, yeah." She was always waiting, for the day she'd get to see the Flock again. In the lab, they were (aside from Jack and Raf) the first, and best friends, she'd ever had. She envied them, because they never had to go to school. June, on the other hand decided, they could be like a normal family (which, in Miko's eyes.. While she loved her family.. The 'normal' part was so.. BORING!! She WANTED to have her powers. To use her powers, and help people. Not just deny that they exist.) so going to school.. Sucked. 

Raf said, running up to the youngest two of the Flock, "It's nice to see you guys again. It's been a while but.. We've only got one hour, till school starts." Raf, due to his Bull DNA, was always stubborn. He had an excellent mind, and a heart of gold.. But, he didn't want to miss class. The Flock were his friends (particularly, Angel and Gazzy) but, he knew it wouldn't go well, if they were late. 

Jack looked at his watch. He sighed, "Yeah. We better get going." He patted Max on the back, "See you later. Head over to the house. We'll see you later." They walked into the school. 

The Flock looked down, and headed to Jack's mother's house. Unbeknown to them.. A blue motorcycle drove behind them. 

(Meanwhile. Whatever's left of the Flock's house.) 

Human-wolf hybrids. Created by the same scientists, who created the Flock, and the other 3. They looked all over, the wreckage. Their leader, one called Ari, had personal business with Max. 

He yelled, "Search everywhere! Whatever caused this, I KNOW they were smart enough, to leave when it happened." He didn't really care about the others. He just wanted Max dead. 

One other hybrid(called Erasers) yelled, "Sir! We found something!" As he said so.. A massive tentacle Rose up.. And beat him to death. 

They traced the tentacle to it's origins. A massive blue, and purple robot (with hints of black) that stood more than 20 feet tall. It had wing-like arms, and it's fingers were.. Bizarre. The machine had, what looked like a detachable chest plate. It didn't quite have a face. Merely a visor. 

Ari became angry at the loss of one of his men. He yelled at the robot, "Who the hell are you?!" 

The robot didn't respond. It was completely quiet, for a whole twenty minutes.. Till, he did something. He used a recording of Ari's voice, "Who the hell, are you?!" 

Ari didn't like, for his opponents to mock him. He charged at the machine.. Till, using one of it's tentacles.. It slapped him, sending him across the Forest. 

The others took up their guns, and opened fire on the machine.. Till, using lasers.. It fired back. Their bullets did nothing, against this robot. It's chest plate detached.. And turned into a bird-like drone. Firing at the Erasers.. It destroyed them. Only one remained.. The bird transformed back, and reconnected with it's master. The master stepped on the last Eraser. 

Ari laid, falling into unconsciousness.. The robots said, mocking Ari, "Soundwave Superior.. Creatures, inferior." The robot, evidently called Soundwave, picked up a capsule,where the house once stood.. Transformed, into a UAV drone.. And fled. Ari fell unconscious.


	4. Meet the Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Flock work their way around town.. They find out their friends have been keeping secrets. Meanwhile.. The "School" finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is.. Right after Megatron snapped out of his coma, and 'damaged' Starscream. So.. The others know the Autobots, and have to explain it to the Flock

(Jasper Nevada, not long after Flock's arrival.) 

The Flock wandered around the town, seeing all it had to offer (which.. Honestly wasn't much). They eventually made it to their friends' house. It wasn't as large as theirs (but they expected that. Their house was meant to hold six people. The house they saw. Was only meant to hold four. The garage however, wasn't that big either.) 

However.. Something had been bugging Max, since they got there. That same person, on the same blue motorcycle had been following them. She didn't mention, as to not spook her Flock. But it still quite bothered her. 

As they found the spare key, and got inside the house, the motorcycle parked. Fang also noticed it (and, saw two other vehicles. A green SUV, and a black and yellow car. Neighbors of some kind?). They all sat down, and looked for something to eat. After Nudge turned on the television, she saw news reports of a gigantic crater (and, not to mention, right where their house was). Everyone was devastated. That was their home, for four years. They had been at that place, for so long. It was where they first became family. Now.. It was just a pile of rubble (or, possibly less). 

As they grieved the loss of the home.. Angel walked around their friends' house. She opened the garage door, and found the blue motorcycle, parked in it. She heard it.. Think. It was a living thing. 

She ran, and told the others. She said, in panic, "I think they found us!" They all knew what she was talking about. Their 'oh illustrious creators..' May have found them. 

Max looked around, "Fang, you and I will head to that school, where our friends are at, and get 'em out of there! Nudge, you take everyone else out of here.. We'll think of.. Somewhere else to go!" Their home was destroyed.. Where else would they go? 

As they got ready to split up, a voice yelled from the garage, "That won't be necessary!" They saw June walk out of their garage. She said, her hand in a calming motion, "Now.. Sit down." As they did, she pulled up a kitchen chair, "I have something, we need to tell you. When the others get back." 

Max sat down, "So be it." 

(Meanwhile, the lab). 

In the lab.. A man stood. The Flock's former benefactor. Jeb. He was still alive.. But, he was.. Different. He examined Ari.. His son, who he'd experimented on.   
Jeb examined his well injured son. He said, not believing his reports, "Your report says.. The others were killed.. And you, as you so elegantly put it, 'got your ass handed to you, by a gigantic robot thing.'" It flipped the page, "Here's my favorite part.. 'Robot addressed itself as 'Soundwave' insulted me, and walked away.'" He looked at his son, "I must say. You've come up with plenty of stupid excuses in the past, but this no doubt the worst." 

Ari growled, as they healed him, "Well.. What the hell, would you say happened to me?!" He knew what saw (and heard. And felt). For his own father to doubt him.. It hurt. 

Jeb said, still disapproving, "Watch your tone. Don't talk back, to your father." He looked at his clipboard, "If anything.. You hallucinated. Your comrades were killed by some wildlife in the area. And you passed out, because you skipped out, on the rations I ordered you to take." He wanted his son to be healthy, before his superiors decided he was.. Beyond use. 

As Ari was about to growl at his father again.. Jeb saw the picture, "It would explain what happened to the house.." He looked back at his son, "You're injuries are certainly caused by something metallic.. " He saw footage, recovered from a destroyed drone, they'd sent.. It fit Ari's story. 

The other scientists were in utter shock. Jeb just whispered, "This.. Will complicate things." 

(Decepticon warship): 

Cybertron. A mechanical planet. With life forms, who'd been at war for eons. Destroying the planet. One faction, cared only to protect other life forms. Another cared only to conquer, control.. And if necessary.. Destroy other worlds. 

The latter called themselves, 'Decepticons.' Their leader, a gigantic robot. A former gladiator. Silver, with purple all over, sharpened teeth-like denta. And glowing red eyes. He called himself.. Megatron. 

Megatron examined the footage Soundwave was showing him. Human-wolf hybrids. 

He let out a low, frustrated growl. He said, "Starscream, should've informed me of this.." He walked to the main control panel, on the bridge of his warship, "If these creatures become a threat, they should become extinguished." He looked to his surveillance chief, "If you say this creatures again.. Track them. Ensure they don't become a threat." 

Soundwave said nothing, as was his nature, and nodded. Planning to find these creatures again. 

(Jasper). 

Max and the others sat there. Awaiting the explanation. The vehicles soon disappeared.. Finding the others, who the Flock came to see. 

June said, "I think it's best if I show you." She took them outside.. And a green portal opened up, out front of the house. 

They stepped through.. Seeing gigantic robots.. All over a military base.. 

All the Flock could say, in perfect unison, was, "Holy crap!"


End file.
